Maybe It's The Beginning
by MaxwellsFanFic
Summary: So school has finished. Personally Tohru is excited but sad having to leave. There are so many memories..."STOP IT! STOP IT ! I'M NOT BAD STOPP. " I don't think all Tohru's memories are good.
1. Leaving Isn't always Bad

**Hi! So I wanna write a LONG fanfiction! This one will be about Tohru. Probs Yuki. Might throw some Mommiji and Haru in there! Can't forget Shigure and Ayame. Tohru's BFFS Uo and Hana. Am I forgetting someone? "You damn right your missing someone" Kyo said. Oh did I forget Kyo? And Kyo! The Kitty Kat :3**

Tohru looked at Shigure's house. Tears fell from her eyes. She would have to leave here. She didn't know where she'd go. Since school was over Tohru needed to find a full on job. But she also needed to keep on seeing Yuki & Kyo. She didn't want to lose two good friends. Tohru turned around and walked out of the property. Tohru just kept walking and walking. She heard the birds churping and all the other wildlife. She was wearing a blue top with a dark green skirt and her favourite blue ribbons. For now she'd have to stay at a Hotel with some of her money. As Tohru was walking she heard someone running and panting. Tohru turned around. "Y..Yuki?" She said tears streaming down her face. "Yuki!" Yuki came up to her and hugged her. "Yuki you'll turn in-" There was a big poof and Tohru was holding Yuki. "Miss Honda!" He said looking up at Tohru. Tohru smiled and started to laugh. Well more of a giggle. "I'll help you find a place to stay, ok?" Tohru nodded smiling back. Then there was a big poof. "AHH! I'm not looking! I'm not looking! " Yuki just smiled with his clothes on.

* * *

Yuki & Tohru were infront of a Hotel. "Miss Honda, I was wondering. I was going to rent a house out and you and I could live in it. Some other people too if you want." Tohru just stared at him. "T..Thank you." They walked in. "I'll pay for you tonight." As Yuki started talking to the register Tohru started to have some flash backs.

"No WAIT- I turned him into a cat."

"If you wore this I'm sure you'd look cute. Actually, I'm certain you'd look cute."

"Those Leeks we picked were delicous!"

"I'm planting some strawberries."

"What? Really! I love Strawberries"

Tohru smiled. "Miss Honda." Yuki said looking at me . "Follow me to your room." Tohru smiled in return. While walking down the hall Tohru tried to start conversation. "Any invites to Kyo & Kagura's wedding?" Yuki laughed in reply. So here is your room. 1-D! Tohru looked at it and remembered her high school. "I'm going to rent the house out tomorrow. So come to this address. " Yuki said handing her a note with an address on it. "Yuki, your too kind." They both gazed at each other and smiled. "If there's anyone you want to live with us just say." Tohru looked up with a finger on her chin. "Mommiji and Kisa is the only people I really want." Yuki smiled at Tohru. "I might not be able to get Mommiji but Kisa should be fine if it's ok with her Mother." Yuki gave Tohru a goodbye chat and walked down the hallway. Tohru opened the door and had more flashbacks.

"I want to live with all my memories, even if their sad memories. Even if their memories that only hurt me, even... even if their memories I'd rather forget."

"If I haden't seen Yuki that day, I probably would've hated him like that now."

"That's It Kisa! You're adorable I LOVE you!"

Tohru smiled, put her stuff down and relaxed.

**I hope you're enjoying this. The Young Sohma Lion is kinda getting out of control. Soon they will be doing the Harlem Shake. :D **


	2. The New House

**Next Morning:**

Tohru woke up to the sound of her phone calling. "W..who is it?" She said picking it up. She looked at the time. It was 9:27 AM. 'Why would someone be calling this early?' "Hello Miss Honda!" Tohru hears Yuki's greeting from the phone. "Oh Hi!" She responded!"

"So, I've got the house rented out now. Any time you want just come today ok?"

"Thank you sooo much! Bye" Tohru ended the call. She decided to put her few belongings back in her bag. "I wonder what the house looks like, maybe it's like Shigure's house. Hmmm maybe it's completely different!" Tohru said to herself with a giant smile. As Tohru was putting the last of her belongings in her bag she heard a knock on the door. "H..Hello?" She said staring at the door. The door opened and Tohru saw a farmiliar face. "Oh, hello Tohru." It was Shigure. "Shigure!" Tohru said smiling. "I wanted to know how everythings doing. Where are you planning to live." He started saying other stuff like the weathers been fine and that him and Ayame were on a horse ride and he fell into mud. "I'm moving in with Yuki, and Kisa might be moving in to. If it's ok with her mother." Tohru replied. "Anyway, it's good to see you Tohru! Bye" And like that he left the room. Tohru got up and then realised she was still wearing her night gown. She got dressed with a white skirt and a blue t-shirt. Then she left and went to the address Yuki gave her.

When Tohru got to the address she saw Yuki in the front planting something. "Hello Yuki!" She shouted waving her hand. She then ran over to see what Yuki was planting. Strawberries.

_"Those Leeks we picked were delicious!"_

_"I'm now planting strawberries."_

_"What? Really! I love strawberries!"_

"You're planting strawberries!" Tohru said giggling. Yuki stared at her. With a smile on his face. A smile only Tohru could give him. A smile that never exsisted until she came into her life. "Yes, I remember we never ate the strawberries from our secret base." He replied. They started talking and walked towards the house. It looked different from Shigure's house. Well the shape. But it had the same paper doors. "This house is amazing." Tohru said smiling at it. "Yes. Yes it is Miss Honda." They both laughed with eachother. "OH OH! What did Kisa's mother say?" Tohru asked. "She said it's fine. But on weekends we have to take her back to her home." Yuki replied. "Yuki! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Tohru said bowing over again and again. "I'm guessing you want me to be the housekeeper again? Like with Shigure's house?" They both chuckled. "Yes."


	3. The Tiger Joins

**I was writing this and then for some reason the website went back to another page! That hard work! D: ! I write on the website not on Microsoft Word or Notepad! Anyway enjoy! Again. FRUITS BASKET CEPTION SOMEHOW!**

Tohru was talking to Yuki. About high school. Future stuff. "Oh, I better start cleaning the front porch." Tohrh went to the cupboard and grabbed a broom. She went to the front porch and started sweeping. "Sweep sweep sweep!" She sang to herself. "That's good singing." Yuki said leaning on the door. "Thanks, I usually just sing with la la la's and that's it. I wanted to mix it up tonight." They both laughed when a small blue car pulled up." KISA'S HERE!" Tohru said jumping up and down with excitement! Yuki smiled as she ran off. "Sissy!" Kisa said hugging Tohru.

"If anything happens just call me, ok?" Kisa's mother said. Tohru nodded and Yuki, Kisa & Tohru waved her off. "Tohru follow me!" Tohru said walking up the stairs of the house. She then went into the room Tohru and Kisa's mother had put the boxes in. "This is your room!" Tohru said excitedly! "I..It's..IT'S AMAZING! THANK YOU SISSY! THANK YOU YUKI!" She said loud enough that Yuki could hear. "Kisa, how was school today?" Tohru asked with her amazing smile. "It was good, we learned about the Chineese Zodiac. Hiro and I knew all the answers." Kisa blushed with the last bit. "Can I test you?" Tohru said confidently! Kisa looked up confused. "Test?" She said. "Yes, I want to see how much you know!" Tohru said! At that moment Yuki walked pass saying "She'll answer anything you think of." The three of them laughed. "One! How many animals are there in the Zodiac excluding the cat!" Tohru asked "12" Kisa said surprisingly fast. "Two!Who invited the animals to what?" "Got invited the animals to the banquet." "Three! What is the chineese Zodiac used for?" "Calenders and marking time." "Fourth and last! What did the rat do to trick the cat." Yuki laughed from his bedroom. "He said the banquet was the day after the day it actually was!" Tohru smiled at Kisa! "You're so smart!"

"So how's dinner you two?" Tohru asked . Tohru served Fish, chicken soup and rice balls on the side. "It's delicous!" Kisa said. "I'd have to give it a 11 out of 10!" Yuki said. These two were really nice to Tohru. Hope was not lost after Mom's death and it. "Kisa may I talk to you upstairs after dinner." Yuki said swallowing his riceball. Kisa nodded. After dinner the two walked upstairs. Tohru played with her ribbon for a bit and then cleaned dinner up. "So, tomorrow is Miss Honda's birthday." Yuki said to Kisa. Kisa ran into her room grabbed something and showed it to Yuki. "It's lovely Kisa!" Yuki said and Kisa smiled. "Now it's gonna be a suprise till tomorrow night. So don't mention a thing ok?" Yuki said. Tohru was thinking out aloud while she was waiting for the two. "Maybe the food was really bad and they don't want to hurt my feelings." As the two walked back down Tohru got up and bowed over and over again. "I'm sorry if the food was bad or anything." Kisa ran over to Tohru and hugged her. "It was yummy!" Kisa said. Tohru couldn't hold in how adorable she was. "KISA I LOVE YOU!" "Miss Honda, it was really good. We were discussing other things. Just Kyo and Kagura." Yuki said. "Sissy! I know it's a bit late but can you help me unpack my room?" Tohru smiled. "Of course!" They both walked upstairs.

They were halfway through unpacking Kisa's stuff when Tohru had a brilliant idea. "I'll go get Yuki to help us!" Tohru got up and walked downstairs. She tripped on the stairs and went flying into Yuki. Suddenly there was a big poof. "I'm sorry! I was gonna get you for help!" Tohru said to Yuki's rat form. "It's ok Miss Honda, just put me in my room with my clothes before I transform and I'll help." Tohru picked up the small rat and Yuki's clothes and put her in his room. "Thanks Miss Honda." Yuki said before Tohru closed the door. When she got back to Kisa's room (down the hall) there was a big poof and Tohru smiled.

Kisa's room looked like an average 14's year old room. (I know timeline wise she should be 15 but shhh it's to do with the story) "Goodnight Kisa!" Kisa said kissing her on the forehead. Tohru walked out the room and went to Yuki's. "Good night Yuki." Tohru said. "Goodnight Miss Honda." Yuki replied. Tohru walked to her own room. She got into bed. Did they notice it's my birthday? No, I don't think they did. Well. It's fine. Tohru tossed and turned but couldn't get to sleep. She went to the front porch. She looked at the moon and the stars. They're bautiful. She remembered when Mom and her looked up at them when she was little.

"Tohru you'll be a star one day." Kyokyo said.

"Really mommy?" Tohru replied

"Yes."

Tohru walked to the front garden and looked at the plants. Yuki was the expert at gardening. The stuff they ate at Shigure's house that they planted were delicous. All of them. "18 Tommorow?" A hissing voice said. Tohru looked around. Must be my imagination. _Please _be my imagination. "You can't run forever, stop making everyone pity and disgust you." The hissing voice said again. Tohru looked around her. "M..M..Master?" Tohru said her giant blue eyes shaking with fear. "Tomorrow." He dissapeared!

**YAY! :D Cliffhanger! Please review and stuff! Ok, so I read You don't belong in a fruits basket and I'm taking inspiration from that and The right Mistake :D Anyway seeya next chapter!**


	4. Tohru's Birthday

**So, that end had a cliffhanger sort of! Anyway! Today is Tohru's 18th birthday! So? This means weeee party! Or just read the story, any will do! :D**

Yuki woke to the smell of cooking eggs and rice. He walked down the stairs and saw Tohru was making brekfast. "Miss Honda, this smells delicous." Tohru just smiled and didn't say anything else. "_18 Tomorrow" "You can't run forever, stop making everyone pity and disgust you." "M..M..Master?" "Tomorrow."_ Tohru was at hard making breakfast. Yuki hasn't noticed it's my birthday. I don't think I should tell him because then he will be all worried and dash off to a store and buy whatever he can find that is expensive. Soon, Kisa came downstairs rubbing her eyes. "Sissy! School isn't on today." Kisa said. Tohru smiled. "That just means we get to spend more time together." They both giggled.

*

Yuki had called them for later that night. Now was step 1 of the plan. Yuki went to the cupboard. He acted like something was missing. "What's wrong Yuki?" Tohru said. "Wasn't there some rice in here?" Yuki said. He secretly put the rice in his bedroom. "Are you sure?" Tohru replied coming over. She gasped. "I'll go to the store r..right away!" The plan was succeeding. "Miss Honda, are you sure?" Yuki said. "Yes! I need rice tonight." "I really wish I could come but I have preperations to make. Also while you are at it, can you please buy everything on the shopping list?" Yuki said handing her a shopping list that'd take her a while to complete. "Ok! See ya later!" Tohru dashed out the door. Yuki called them, come now. Kisa was watching Yuki call everying single one. "Anything you want me to do Yuki?" Kisa said. "Just get on something Tohru will go insane with love over!" They both chuckled.

*

Tohru walked, well more of a fast walk. I really need Rice for the Rice balls. Since I first lived with Shigure, Yuki & Kyo rice balls have been a my favorite meal. Tohru finally got to the store and ran to the cooking section. "Rice, check!" She said grabbing rice. "Salmon, check!" "Apples, check" "Carrots, check." This went on for a while . "And Strawberries, Check!" Tohru was exhausted. It was her birthday too. When everyone had gone to sleep she'd celebrate it with her mother. Nobody noticed. Not Yuki not Kisa. Noone, has everyone lost interest in me? Tohru bought the items and walked back home. This time at normal speed. It was still dark like on the way to the store. I might get a call from Grandfather. But Uo and Hana haven't even called me or seen me. I was approaching the house when I looked down at myself. This is an alright dress, good for celebrating my birthday. Then I walked in the house. Kisa was standing there. Her head down in shame.

*

"Kisa? What's wrong?" Tohru said dropping her groceries and hugging Kisa. "Now!" Kisa looked up at Tohru!

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPRISE!" Everyone shouted! Tohru looked to her left to see the living (lounge) room. Everyone was there! Shigure, Kagura, Uo, Hana, Grandfather, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Ayame, Yuki, Ritsu and even Hiro! I don't know how Kisa convinced him. Tohru just stood in shock. "F..For me?" Everybody nodded with a big smile on their faces. Tohru started crying. "Sissy, why are you crying?" Kisa said. Tohru pulled her face up. "Because I'm so happy! Thank you everyone." She said bowing. So, people do still like me. It was just a suprise. Kisa started pulling on Tohru's dress for attention. "OH MY GOD KISA! THAT'S ADORABLE!" Tohru then hugged her and wouldn't let go. So the party went on like any party. Music was on people were talking. Shigure was trying to talk to Uo and Hana but you know Hana scared him away. Tohru was talking to Kagura. "So, Kagura! When are you and Kyo getting married?" Tohru said jokingly. "H..He hasn't proposed! BUT I KNOW HE WILL BECAUSE WE'RE IN LOOOVE!" They both laughed. "So Miss Honda, how's the party." Yuki said walking up to her. "It's REALLY good! Thank you." She said smiling. The next second the front door slid open and a man stood there. He was wearing a button shirt and fancy pants. It kind of looked like a suit. Everyone stared at him. "Tohru come here." He said. Yuki put himself infront of her. "You're not going to hurt her." Yuki yelled. He just laughed. "Y..Yuki, please move." Tohru said and walked to the man head down in shame. "Your to come to your special place tomorrow. You know where you belong. It's starting." He gave her a piece of paper then walked out the door slamming it. Everyone stared at Tohru. Who's head was still down in shame. "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She said and walked slowly up the stairs. Before she got to the stairs someone spoke. "I'm sorry Tohru, there's nothing I could of done." Tohru looked at her Grandfather, then walked up the stairs.

"This dosen't have anything to do with you Sohmas does it?" Uo said leaning against the wall. The party had turned into a game of Guess What! "Not that I know of." Shigure replied. "We can't help her, she's turned 18. I'm not aloud to say anything but I'm sad she has to go through this." Tohru's Grandfather said. Everyrone just stood in silence. Tohru walked back downstairs. With a smile on her face. Her Grandfather wondered how she did it. "Why are you all standing around? It's a party isn't it?" Tohru said and everyone got back into the mood. Yuki walked up to Tohru. "Do you want to start unpacking your presents?" He said. Tohru froze. "Presents? No! I can't! People are just putting all their valuable money on me! I couldn't accept." She said. Yuki just laughed. "It'll be fine." Tohru started to calm down. "Presents time!" Yuki called out. And everyone scattered around the table. Tohru opened the first one. It was Shigure's newest novel. The second one. A stuffed bunny from Momiji. The third, a picture of Tohru and Kagura. The fourth was some ribbons from her Grandfather. A new dress from Ayame. Another novel from Hatori. A cow pillow from Haru. A picture of Uo, Tohru and Hana from Uo and Hana. "Three more presents!" Yuki said. Tohru opened the first of the three. She read the card. "Dear Sissy, You've helped me in my lowest lows and my highest highs and that's why I love you so much! From Kisa!" Tohru hugged Kisa! Then Tohru opened the real present. It was a hand made figurine type thing. A Tiger and a Riceball side by side. Hand on each others back. Tohru just hugged Kisa even more. "THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Then Tohru opened the second. "Dear Miss Honda, I remember at the start of that year you were merely a girl in my grade. Then I overheard Shigure stating perve comments. I walked out and there was you. Later that week I found out you were living in a tent. It shocked me how strong you were. Always smiling. With your parents dead. Living in the woods. Then you went from being a girl in my class to my best friend. From, Yuki." Tohru looked at Yuki. "Thank you so much." Tohru opened the present to see a picture of her mom with a pink flowery frame. "H..Ho..How?" She said with joy and confusion. Yuki just smiled. Tohru then opened the third present. It had a note. Tohru picked up the note and read it really quick. She dropped the note, gasped and then she ran upstairs. But before she got upstairs she said. "Thank you for coming. Thank you so much." Then she left.

"How'd you like the party Kisa?" Yuki said after everyone had left. "It was amazing!" She replied. Yuki was just sweeping the floor. He stopped when he saw the note. He picked it up and read it. "Enjoying your birthday Beast? It must be fun. Enjoy it while it lasts, I don't know what they will think after the ceremony. One last thing. You can't hide that secret. Yours Sincerely. Yuki clenched his fists. He remembered throwing himself in front of Tohru. Looking at the man. He just smiled. Yuki decided to see Tohru. He went to her room and knocked. "Miss Honda, do you wanna talk." Yuki said grabbing a seat and sitting next to Tohru's bed. "You wont hate me will you. Ever?" She replied. Yuki was a bit shocked. "No, never. Nor Kisa, nor Uo and Hana. Not even that Stupid cat will ever hate you." Tohru turned around on her bed. She smiled. "Thanks Yuki."


	5. The Cat & The Boar

**SO! Lot's of mystery last chapter. It also was my longest chapter...EVER...! Anyway I hope you like this one. Because MORE mystery. Enjoy!**

Yuki & Kisa were eagerly awaiting Tohru to arrive home. She went to the where he told her to go at her party. "How long do you think she'll be?" Kisa said staring at Yuki. "Not much longer." He replied. The nTohru started walking. There going to be disgusted in me. I know it. They'll hate me. Like Master said. Tohru was walking and then Yuki noticed something on her. "Miss Honda!" He said running! Tohru had red marks on her face. A few bruises on her legs. She was bleeding a little bit. Her hair was all screwed up. She just walked and when she got to Yuki she started to cry. "What did he do to you?" Tohru just kept crying. "Punishment. You dont hate me? Your not disgusted in me?" Tohru said. Yuki put his head on her shoulder. "This is the closest I can get for a hug." He said jokingly . "I will never be. I will always love you." Tohru suddenly looked up in shock. Then she blushed. "Me too." Yuki then walked her inside and took her to her room. "Just get some sleep, ok?" Tohru nodded before having a sleep. Tohru dreamed about what had happened.

|Dream|

The Room was dark. I knew what was to come. Since It's happened to me when I was younger. Master came in. "Hello Beast." He said. I just looked at him in fear. He held his hand out and slapped me. I got back up. He did it again. I got back up again. He slapped me again. My face felt like 100 bees had stung it. "STOP!" I cried. "Stop?! This is what you deserve Beast!" He replied! "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I said with my hands over my ears. He walked out the room, grabbed a whip and came back. He took of my t-shirt and whipped my back. I just sat on the ground. My arms were the only thing keeping me up. He kept whipping me. Tears came out of my eyes. Then he stopped. Grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to a cage. He locked me in there and made me stay there all day. The pain was unbearable... But it's what I deserver..Right?

|End of Dream|

Tohru woke up and screamed. Yuki ran into her room. "Miss Honda! Are you ok?" Yuki said. Tohru just shook her head with tears on her face. "I dreamed of what happened earlier." Yuki pulled the chair up and sat down. "It's ok." He said running his fingers through her hair. Tohru soon got a smile on her face. "When you're ready, just talk to me ok?" Yuki said. Tohru just nodded. Her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Yuki walked out the room. Both of them are asleep. Yuki went to his room and started reading. What could of he done to her? And for her to accept it like that. She told him to move out of the way on her party. Like she knew it had to happen. I hope nothing worst happens. Soon after Yuki fell asleep. He dreamed of things. I dunno rats, Tohru, his old fanbase.

Tohru woke up that day. With a smile of course. "Hmm, what am I gonna cook today? Maybe! Just maybe! I should make them some tea and biscuits for breakfast. Oh, but I would need something else. I can't feed them that alone for breakfast. Oh Some Fish!" Tohru said aloud. Then she started getting the tea ready. Got some biscuits out. Then cooked some fish and prepared it. *Ding Dong* "Oh someone must be the door!" Tohru opened the door. "Yo!" Kyo, Tohru's friend said. "I just wanted to say, sorry I didn't make it to your party. So here's your present. Bye!" Like that he was gone. "K..Kyo?" Tohru said blinking at the door. "Miss Honda are you looking for something?" Yuki said rubbing his eyes. "Kyo just came to the door and gave me this box." Tohru said. Yuki stared at Tohru with wonder. "Well, are you gonna open it?" He said. Tohru laughed. She opened it and there was a red dress. "That was so nice of him." Tohru said happily. Yuki just store with a smile. "Oh, I got to watch the fish. It's cooking!" Tohru said giggling. Yuki laughed too. Tohru looked at Yuki who was watching Tohru cook. "So, anything exciting? Tohru said smiling. "Oh, well I got a call from Kagura. The two are getting married." Yuki said. "REALLY? That's WONDERFUL! When's the wedding?" Tohru said with excitement. "It's in a weeks time." Yuki said laughing. Tohru took the fish off and put it on a serving plate. "I'm so happy for the two!" Tohru said smiling. Kisa came downstairs rubbing her eyes. "Good Morning Kisa." Tohru said. Yuki & Kisa sat down and started eating. *Ding Dong* "Ooh I'll get it!" Tohru said. Tohru slid open the doors. "Kagura!" Tohru said with Joy. "Tohru! I'm getting married!" Kagura yelled with joy.

"I want you to be a bridesmaid please Tohru." Kagura said. "Oh and Kisa, would like to be the flower girl!" Tohru and Kisa both nodded with smiles on their faces. "Oh and Yuki, Kyo wanted you to be a groomsman." Yuki's face kind of went in shock. "I'd be pleasured." The phone started ringing. "I'll get that." Tohru got up and went to the phone. After a few seconds her smile went away. "Ok M..Master." Tohru hung up the phone and walked upstairs. She got changed into a small green skirt with a blue shirt. She walked back downstairs. "I have to go now." Tohru said . "Bye! Kisa, have a great day at school. Have lots of love Kagura!" Tohru left the door. Head down. "Wait. Miss Honda!" Yuki ran to her and tripped off the front porch! "LOOK OUT!" Yuki fell on Tohru. There was a big poof. "Sorry Miss Honda. Just..have a good day ok?" Yuki said. Tohru blushed. "Yes, thank you!" Tohru's smile came back. As Tohru was out of their sight Kagura laughed. "You two are sooooo in love." Kagura & Kisa giggled. Yuki just blushed. "Yes, I am. " Kisa gasped in shock but Kagura just smiled. "I'm glad, I'm glad."

Tohru came back. Red marks on her face again. Hair all messed up . Whip marks on her legs. "Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled from the front porch. He ran to her. Tohru just looked down. "Yuki." Is all she said. Yuki held her. "Miss Honda, I love you." Tohru just smiled blushing. "I hope that helps." Tohru looked up. "It did." They both walked to the house. (Remember, he has not seen her whip marks on her back. Which are brutal.) As they walked the wind blew an the back of Tohru's top went up a bit revealing her whip marks. "M..Miss Honda. Those marks on your back!" Yuki said. "Don't worry about them." they just walked inside!

**I really hope your enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! As I have said before, I have taken inspiration from alot of fanfics. But the whole torture theme is from...*drum roll* You don't belong in a Fruits Basket. Anyway! I hope your enjoying LOOONG chapters. I dunno... short chapters are easier. I think that's the style I'll use for The Young Sohma Lion. Which I will be continuing! Anyway thanks for reading! Review share and that fun stuff! Bye ! :D**


	6. A Furry Friend?

**Hi! So, I just wanted to experiment with Kyo and Kagura. This story isn't gonna have much of Kyo. It's more about Tohru, Yuki and Kisa. Oh and this mysterious master dude that noone really gets yet. I update as soon as I can. So pretty much every day. Except for today. I have drama and It gives me limited time and stuff. Also, I got a fair alot of reviews! Thanks to: Nikki LOVES romance, Puppy12323 (who didn't like Kyo x Kagura) .laurent who aparently LOVES my story! THANKS :D Made my day. Aqua bluey who likes it too and last but not least James Birdsong! STORY TIME and stuff...**

The Three (Kisa, Yuki & Tohru) were getting driven by Hatori to the wedding. "KISA ! YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" Tohru said in the car. Tohru and Kisa then hugged and nothing could break them apart. Probably. They arrived at the front of the Garden. (Outside wedding ok? LOL) They say Kagura there. "Good Luck!" Kagura just smiled. Then the music started. First walked in Kisa. As ADORABLE as ever. Throwing flower petals everywhere. Then Tohru walked up the aisle. Then Ritsu. Then a Girl I don't think I've met. Kagura and Kyo's master (Can't remember his name, Zamuke? I think..) Walked down last. After the big "wedding" bit, It was time for a toast. First up was Tohru. "Hello, I'm glad to be here on this day, for Kagura and Kyo. I first met Kagura a few years ago. She seemed really cute. Then she started hurting Kyo and I freaked out. Thankfully, she dosen't do that anymore. Her love for Kyo has been for years. Kyo should be lucky to have someone like her. And speaking of Kyo. I first met Kyo, when he fell from the roof in my room. Alot of things have happened between him and me. At one point he hated me completely. The other, he was one of my best friends. But now he has his love. Thank you." Tohru walked back to her spot. Alot of people clapped.

It was late at night. Hatori was driving Yuki, Kisa and Tohru back to their place. Kisa was asleep on Tohru's shoulder. Yuki was talking to Hatori. And Tohru was listening. "I kinda feel glad for the stupid cat." Yuki said. Tohru smiled. "Well your here." Hatori said . The three got out and went to bed. As usual the next day Tohru was up and making breakfast. Yuki came downstairs rubbing his eyes. "Your awake Yuki!" Tohru said with her smile! Yuki waved back half asleep. "M..Miss Honda, It's saturday. We have to take Kisa to her mother." Yuki said sitting down at the table. Tohru put down some breakfast. "Oh, so we pick her up tomorrow afternoon?" Tohru replied. Yuki nodded and ate his breakfast. Then the front door opened. "Hello! I am your ever handy trust mailman. Delivering mail to people near and far." The mailman said. He then reached for his mail. "One for Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma and Kisa Sohma." He said handing the letters and then he ran. "Gotta go! Got mail to deeeeeliveeer!" Tohru and Yuki opened their letters. Tohru quickly scanned through hers. "The Sohmas are holding an event?" Tohru asked. "Apparently, would you like to go?" Yuki replied. "My letter says I have to come." Yuki stared. "R..Really?" Tohru just shrugged it off and laughed. They both ate breakfast. Kisa came downstairs and had hers too.

"Ok Kisa! I'll pick you up tomorrow." Tohru said hugging Kisa. "I love you Sissy!" Kisa then ran into her house. " Are you ready Miss Honda?" Yuki said. Tohru nodded and they started walking. "So, why are the Sohmas hosting this event?" Tohru asked. Yuki looked down. "I really don't know. I would tell you if I did." He looked back up and smiled. Tohru as thinking about it. Then the thought of her master came in her head and she pushed it away. "Y..Yuki, I think you might want to know what my Master did to me." Tohru said head down. "If you don't want to talk it's ok." Yuki replied. "No, it's ok. So my family as you know is the Honda family. I'm not going to tell you the whole story. But my role is to obey. There's alot of other stuff. So my master, he...he..well he kind of slaps me. Punishes me. Hits me. Locks me in a cage. Whips me. But everytime he locks me up he says. You deserve it BEAST. When he unlocks me he says that atmosphere is to stuffy. Everytime I come home thinking... It's what I deserve. It's as my role of the family." Tohru started to cry. "Nobody can stop it, even if you want to help Yuki, you can't. I'm sorry." Yuki started comforting Tohru. "It's ok, you don't have to go into this if you don't want to but, why did this stop happening through high school and such." Yuki asked. "Mom made a deal, that I didn't have to until I'm 18. She was punished in return. But the thing is. This happened to me up until I was 5." Tohru just looked down. "Well, we are at the house now." Yuki said. Tohru cheered up a little. "When was the event?" Tohru asked forming a little smile on her face. "Next week."

Tohru had gotten over her sad thoughts and was doing the washing (laundry) . "Miss Honda, I thought of something fun we could do!" Yuki said. "W..What?" Yuki smiled. "You'll love it! Just come with me." Yuki walked out and Tohru followed. They kept walking until they got to the town. "Now, Miss Honda. Close your eyes." Yuki said. Tohru closed her eyes with a smile on her face. They walked into a shop. "Now open your eyes." Tohru opened them. Animals everyewhere. Were we in a pet shop? "We're going to get a pet!" Yuki said. "A PET! I COULDN'T THAT BE A WASTE OF YOUR MONEY ON ME AND YOU KNOW IT'D BE TOO ADORABLE AND THE-" Yuki put his finger over her mouth. "Just choose one! Any, I'll even put up with a cat." Tohru blushed a little. "Hmmmm, I'm stuck between two." Tohru said. Yuki smiled. He like making Tohru happy. "Which ones?" He asked with a smile. "The rat." Yuki blushed. "And the dog. I mean if we got a rat you'd enjoy it and it'd be small and cute. But a dog would be more playful." Yuki laughed. "I'd like to get a dog, as long as it isn't Shigure." Yuki said laughing. Tohru laughed too. "Hmm, are you sure?" Tohru asked. "The rats could just come to me randomly if they want." He replied. Tohru giggled. "Ok we'll get a dog." They walked out the store with a small kennel cage thingy and some other dog needs. "So what should we call him Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. "Maybe Akihiko, it means bright prince. He's smart and he is our little prince." Tohru said. "That's a wonderful name! We could call him Hiko for short." Yuki said smiling. Like that we took Akihiko home! "When we got home a car was pulled up. "Oh we have a visitor!" Tohru said excited. Tohru walked in the house and saw Shigure. "Hello Shigure!" Tohru said smiling. "Hello Tohru." Shigure replied. Yuki walked in with the kennel. "Oh Shigure! Look what we got as a pet!" Tohru said as Yuki opened the cage door. Then a small labrador came out. "You got a dog! I feel so honored!" Shigure said. "So what's it's name, what gender is it! Is it desexed? How old is it?" Shigure started asking alot of these questions. "Akihiko, or Hiko for short. Boy, no. And 2 months." They all smiled while Akihiko explored this strange place!

**So! Enjoying Akihiko's stay? If noone likes him I can always kill him off. Or the less violent way, he gets taken from Tohru by Master! Or he runs away because Kyo comes or something.. ! Anyway! Review share and all that good stuff! BYE :D**


	7. I'm Sorry Tohru

**Heyy! :D A massive thanks to .laurent! She LOVES this story! Ok, so remember that I dunno, ceremony? Didn't Tohru's master say something about I dunno a ceremony? Hmm! Interesting, Interesting. These will still be coming out the same rates but I also have a Truth or Dare going. That's a monument for Rainbowunicorn123's Truth or Dare. His computer exploded so yeah... Anyway! ENJOY XD**

"So Beast? That's a lovely cage you got there." Master said to Tohru. Tohru was in tears. "STOP!" She yelled in tears. Master just chuckled. Master opened the cage slapped Tohru and let her be. Tohru ran away straight away. By the time she got to the house Akihiko was waiting for her. Yuki was in the garden. "Miss Honda!" He said running to her. He put his arm around her. "You don't have to go there!" Yuki said. Tohru just sobbed. "I have to. It's my role." Yuki took her upstairs to her room. She fell asleep and by the time she woke up she was happy again. "Miss Honda, ahh. I see your awake." Yuki asked at her door. "Tohru smiled. "Awake and living!" They both chuckled. "We should get ready for the Sohma party." Yuki said. Tohru got up and looked through her draw. She got out a small black skirt. A white shirt and a black jacket. "That will look quite nice Miss Honda." Yuki said smiling. Tohru blushed a bit. Kisa walked through the hallway with a orange dress. "KISA! THAT'S ADORABLE!" Tohru said hugging her. Soon after Tohru got dressed and they waited for Hatori to arrive. Kisa started to play with Akihiko. "Here boy, here boy!" She said.

The 3 were in the car anxiously awaiting their arrival. "So Hatori, why are they holding this ceremony?" Tohru asked. "New Sohma tradition or something. Only Sohmas or people who know of our curse come." Hatori replied. "Sissy, will Hiko be alright alone?" Tohru just smiled with her eyes closed. "OF COURSE HE WILL!" Tohru said hugging her. Yuki was just thinking. "Hatori tell me, who was behind this ceremony? Akito?" Yuki asked. "Akito helped a bit. Someone else organised it." Hatori replied. "Well you are here." Hatori said and the three piled out the car. They went into the room. It was a big auditorium. There was Sohmas everywhere and people just having a good time. At the entrance a man greeted the three. "Hello Master Yuki and Mistress Kisa." The man said. "Tohru would you please come with me?" The man said. "Um ok." Tohru walked off. Kisa ran off to Hiro. Yuki just stared at Tohru. The man lead her to a door and she walked inside. "YUUKI!" Momiji's voice came. "Hello Momiji." Yuki replied. Where are they taking Miss Honda? I'll go check it out. "Momiji! I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom." Yuki then ran off into the door. He crept quietly until her got to an open door. He peeked inside. Tohru was kneeling on the ground. "Maybe one more chance, they'll give me a try. I know it's hard but I have to try." Tohru sang to herself. A voice from the shadows (Where Yuki couldn't see) called out to Tohru. "It's time BEAST." His voice hissed.

Yuki had walked out of the corridor to find everyone was gathered up. Some were on the balcony. "If your over 18 or over come into this line." A voice said over the intercom. Yuki as well as other Sohmas walked into the line. Momiji and Haru stayed in the audience for not being 18 yet. Everyone else went on the balconies. Next thing that man who came to Tohru's party was there. The lights dimmed a bit. The party attenders gave out a small gasp. (The people who went to Tohru's party) "Today! We are performing the Sohma ritual. This will bring good luck to the Sohmas for a year!" The man said. Then Tohru came out with her hair tied in an untidy bun. The line started moving and everyone when they got to Tohru slapped her in the face. "Enjoying? Yuki." Akito's voice said. Akito had laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. Then he moved away. Before he knew it, Yuki was at Tohru. Yuki just stood there. "Do you want bad luck for your family? EVERYONE TO HATE YOU?! KNOWN AS A FOUL BEAST?!" Akito yelled at him. Yuki slapped Tohru. Tohru's eyes widened. Yuki put his head next to Tohru's "I'm sorry." He gave a peck on her cheek. She forgave him but didn't dare smile. In the balcony Momjij was putting his head in Haru's arms. "Now now Momiji, look away." Haru said. Hiro put his hands on Kisa's eyes. In the line it was Kyo's turn. Kyo slapped her, head down in shame. Kagura did the same. Ritsu slapped her. Hatori did. His face sad. Ayame putting on the best I had to do it and I'm sorry face. Shigure just didn't say a word. Last was Akito. Akito slapped the living daylights out of her. Tohru went sliding across the floor. "H..Haru is it over yet?" Momiji said sobbing. "Beast." Akito hissed. Tohru then got up and went on the stage. She put her hands out in front of her and was on her knees. Her Master took off her t-shirt. He whipped her in the back. Over and over again. This went on for 20 minutes. Then when he stopped Tohru got up. He slapped her and she fell unconcious. "As apart of the ritual noone is allowed to touch her till morning.

Yuki, Kyo, Kagura,Ritsu,Ayame,Hatori,Shigure,Momiji and Haru all were in a small group. They didn't say anything. "T..T..Tohru didn't d..deserv..ve it." Momiji said sobbing. On the stage was Tohru's unconcious body. She had red marks on her back. Blood on her face. Red marks on her face. Bruises all around her. Her t-shirt was still off but her skirt wasn't. Kisa and Hiro were taken home and Kisa wasn't aloud to stay at Yuki's for the night. "All those years, she lived with us in the house. We never noticed." Shigure said. "IT'S BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS DAMN SMILES!" Kyo yelled. Momiji was sobbing. "It's apart of her family." Yuki said after being quiet for so long. Everyone stared at him. "It's her role in her family. She didn't tell me much. But her role is to obey." Everyone looked down again. "It's kinda like our curse, just not in a curse way." Ritsu said. Momiji kept sobbing. "Why would Tohru have to go through that?" Momiji asked. "It's her family role." Yuki replied. Over the intercom Akito's voice was heard. "The ceremony is over." Yuki instantly ran over to Tohru. "KAGURA!" He yelled. Kagura came rushing down. "Can you carry her so I don't transform." Kagura just nodded and put her top back down. Kagura then picked Tohru up. "Put her in the car. You guys get to go home first." Hatori said. Kagura put Tohru in the car. Yuki sat in the front seat for Tohru was taking up all the spaces in the back. When they got home, Akihiko sensed they were not in a good mood. So he didn't go all hyper. "Who's a good boy? I'll give you a biscuit! Yes a biscuit." Yuki said then took Tohru upstairs and into her bed. Tohru was asleep with fear.

**WOAH! Didn't see that coming? Did ya now? Review like, share and all that GOOD STUFF! XD**


	8. A Worried Family

**Hi! Sorry it's been a day without me updating :( I was at a friends place ! But now It's time for Maybe It's the beginning :D XD **

Yuki was just staring at the floor. Leaning against the bench. "Akito.." He muttered to himself. Yuki just stood there. "Y..Yuki. Do you want m..me to m..make breakf..break." Tohru said trying to complete her sentance. "Miss Honda, go get some rest!" Yuki said instantly trying to hold her up. "No, no. I'm...I'm fine." She said. Yuki just sighed. "I'm sorry. Miss Honda, I am so sorry." Yuki said. Tohru just smiled. Not her usual I'm so cheery smile. But that I'm glad smile. "Thank you." Tohru said. Tohru then limped to the cupboard. Got out some rice and some vegetales and started making soup. "Yuki, did I upset anyone?" Tohru asked. "No, they upset themselves. Akito upset them." Yuki replied. Tohru just got back to making the soup. "Where's Kisa?" Tohru asked. "Kisa was staying with her mother's last night. She'll be coming back later." Tohru smiled. Tohru then served the food and wobbly sat down. Tohru ate her soup. She went back upstairs and went to sleep. She slept for a while. She dreamed about her punishment. Everyone's eyes looked of shame. With the corner of her eye she saw Momiji putting his head into Haru's arm. Even Hiro was protecting a gasping Kisa. But by the time It was Akito's turn. My body was destroyed. I went flying. Everyone gasped. I got back up and got whipped. My role in the family is to obey. Like my mothers role, protect. Tohru woke up. She was once again filled with energy. "Time to smile!" She said aloud.

"Sissy!" Kisa said running through the front door hugging Tohru. "Kisa! I missed you, I missed you so." Tohru said shedding a tear or two. "They didn't hurt you did they? Hiro put a hand over my eyes." Kisa said. "It..It's fine Kisa! See I'm full of energy again." Tohru said getting up ad running around. Yuki, as always leaned on a wall and smiled. "So Miss Honda. I'll be out today. I have to check on a few things at the main house." Yuki then walked out the door. "Bye you two!" Tohru and Kisa waved. Yuki went to the main house. "Hatori I'm here." Yuki said walking into the doctor's room. "How is she?" Hatori immediately asked. "Miss Honda's fine. She is buzzing with energy." Yuki replied. Giving a smile. Hatori kept frowning. "You need to take care of her." Hatori said spinning on his chair and looking at the wall. "She's fine, Hatori. You knew that she was going to be hurt at the ceremony didn't you?" Yuki asked starting to get angry. "I can neither confirm or deny that Yuki." Hatori got up and started walking. "Go say hi to everyone now." Yuki left. On the way down the hall he ran into someone. "Look where you are going you stupid cat." Yuki said. "I would of if you weren't here you damn rat." Kyo replied. Yuki sighed and walked off. "Stupid cat." Yuki ignored Kyo's yelling. Kyo saw Yuki walk off. "WAIT!" Kyo ran up to Yuki. "How's Tohru?" Kyo asked. Yuki's eyes widened. "S..She's fine. " Yuki replied. "G..Good!" Kyo ran off. Yuki stared. "Yuki." A voice said. "Well hello Haru." Yuki replied. "How's Tohru?" Yuki smiled. "She's fine. Absolutely fine."

Yuki walked home. A smile on his face. "Tohru I'm home." Yuki said taking off his shoes. "Hello Yuki!" Tohru replied greetingly(- Pretend it's a word OK?) Tohru was already making dinner. "So what did you do at main house?" Tohru asked. "I just saw Hatori. He asked me a few questions. Miss Honda, are you ok from the ceremony?" Yuki asked. Tohru just smiled. "All in the past!" She chuckled. How does she do that? I would be depressed for at least a month if that happened to me. But, I have learned she is a strong one. I could've ran away from main house. But there was no reason to. Tohru's strong when she has a reason. Yuki chuckled. The front door slid open. "T..Tohru?" A female voice said. Tohru gasped. "Hana..HANA!" Tohru ran to her friend and hugged her. "So your still living with Yuki. Electric signals as wierd as ever." Tohru smiled. Tohru sat down Hana and gave her a cup of tea. "Tohru, tell me something. Why is your face red." Hana asked. "Miss Honda fell over accidentally on the stairs and we both crashed." Yuki butted in. "Did you catch her?" Yuki just stared in confusion. "Yes, but we'd already crashed and she hit the wall." Yuki replied. "So, Hana! How is your life going?" Tohru asked. "Fine, as usual." Hana replied. "Tohru who was that man at your party?" Hana asked out of nowhere. "A Relative." Tohru replied. They both just smiled. Even though it was more than a relative. _A Master_


	9. I'll Always Love Her

**Hey! I really don't know where I'm gonna go with this story. I had the big punishment thing so now I'm thinking of ending it and starting something new. Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews. (THIS CHAPTER BE SHORT!1!111!1!1! Reason? Reread this)**

Tohru walked home from punishment. Crying. Memories of pain. "What if? What if Yuki could stop it." Tohru muttered. Yuki ran to Tohru and helped her to the house. "Yuki." Tohru said before collapsing. "Yes Tohru?" A voice said from the front door. "What do you want?" Yuki replied fiercely. "Silly boy. You should know by now that my role is to serve." Master said. Yuki's eyes widened with a gasp. "Well my role is too love." Yuki replied. "Ha ha ha, very funny." He replied. "Leave her alone!" Yuki said and kicked him in the face. "I don't think you could handle the Honda's family secret. But i'll tell you anyway. We serve the Sohmas. But nothing in return. So I destroy them bit by bit. Slowly by slowly. Destroying the inner core. Of course, Akito is apart of this." Yuki's eyes widened more. "Tohru wouldn't. But I would. The other family members thought cruel of this. But I knew our place." Like that he was gone. "I will always love her." Yuki said to himself.


	10. Her

**Hello! So, I'm going to wrap this story up. It's been at its highs but you know it's time for it to end. Just imagine this story is Kana and your Hatori. XD Ok, maybe don't. I do have 2 other stories i'm working on. Even though the Young sohma Lion dosen't really count... ANYWAY XD XD XD X3D I can continue if enough people care. Honestly, I think it's had it's time. But enjoy. the (maybe) last chapter. **

It was raining hard. Tohru looked out the window. Brushing her fingers through her hair. "Maybe. On the other side." She sang to herself quietly. It was midnight and Tohru was alone. Yuki & Akemi were asleep. Akihiko was sleeping loudly. Tohru was awake. Sleep wasn't an option. She got up and opened the door. As she walked out she got drenched completely. She walked away from the house head down. "So you actually came." Master said. "I really don't know how much more pain you can cause me." Tohru replied, head still down. He chuckled. "Well, I can make the others suffer." Tohru looked up eyes widened. "I will just take you away. It can be a master and a servant." He said putting a finger under Tohru's chin. "OWW!" He yelled as someone kicked him in the face. "Miss Honda, are you all right?" Yuki said. "Uh huh." She said nodding. Yuki then went in a karate stance. "Oh, so you know how to kick." Master said getting in a stance. They circled and circled until getting into a massive fight. Master punched and kicked. Yuki dodged and dodged and at the perfect time he swung. Master grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. Yuki got back up immediantly. Master went to punch Yuki. "NO!" Tohru screamed lunging herself forward. It all went black.

"She's coming around." A strange voice said. Tohru looked up. There were lots of people. "W-where am I?" Tohru said. Her cheek started to hurt like hell. "Uhh." She said putting a hand on your cheek. "Miss Honda, I hope your doing well." Yuki said. Behind him were all her friends. Smiling at Tohru being awake. "Hey, you didn't hurt yourself too bad now?" Uo said chuckling a bit. "Yes, it's a bit odd how you were hit by a rock being thrown by a...pedestrian." Hana said freaking everyone out. Yuki put a finger to his lips in a shh way. "I'm fine...just family." Tohru said and everyone went confused. After lots of talking everyone left and Tohru went to sleep. Nightmares. Horrors. Fear. Guilt. The Past. Her dreams were full of it. Screaming, grieving. Worst of all. Her. Herself. It was her fault she was in this mess. Her family role. It was her fault Mom had died. It was her fault "AHHHHHHH" Tohru woke with a scream. A nurse came in straight away. "Ma'am are you alright?" The nurse said. Tohru just nodded, tears coming down.

**Ok, so the story WILL continue. Did you see the easter egg? Lol, also suggestions to what happens. Ok thanks XD**


	11. It's Over

"Miss Honda." Yuki said walking into the house. She came back from hospital yesterday. Where is she? "Miss Honda? Hello?!" Yuki said starting to panic. "Kisa?" Yuki yelled. Kisa came down stairs. "He took her away. I'm sorry." Kisa said crying. "It's alright!" Yuki said comforting her. Yuki ran out the door. He ran and ran. Until he got to the place. The torture place. Tohru's _special_ place. Yuki barged in. He was in a corridor. He picked randomly and went to the door on the left. There he saw Tohru kneeling down. The torture man and...Hatori. "Hatori?" Yuki yelled. All eyes laid on Yuki. "I..I'm sorry Yuki." Tohru said letting out a half smile. There was a flash of light and Tohru went unconcious. "Tohruuuuuuu" Yuki called out. He kneeled next to her. Sobbing. "H..Hatori? Why?" Yuki said. "WHY? ANSWER ME!" Yuki yelled tears coming down. "Akito's orders." He said grieving. Hatori escorted Yuki home. Who just felt sad. _"Akito, am I really that wierd? That I have to be hidden from others?" _Yuki stopped walking. "Why? Why did Akito do this!" Yuki yelled. "Well, it wasn't his idea. Was that master."

_1 Week Later_

I walked into her grandpa's house. I got greeted with Tohru. Not our Tohru. "Hello! My name's Tohru!" She said bowing. She isn't the same. She has short brown hair. "I would like to speak with your grandfather." I asked. She led me up a staircase. "Why did they do this to her?" I instantly snapped at the old man laying on the bed. "So you didn't get in the way." I ran out. I quickly gave Tohru a piece of paper. "Come to this adress and make sure your alone." I left running. It's over. I'm gone.

**Ok! Tell me how my COMPLETE story is. Did it make you feel a little emotional. I did, and I'm writing it. Well, even though it's the end CLIFF HANGER! XD Anyway, I will be writing some new stories so look out!**


End file.
